Fever
by ShapeShiftersandFire
Summary: Two weeks after her last mission, Integra comes down with an illness...and it's not the flu...
1. Symptoms

**1: Symptoms**

(Coughing)

Integra, what's wrong?

It's (cough) nothing, Landon. I'm fine. (Cough)

Sis, you've been coughing for two days. Are you sure?

It's just a cold. I'll be fine.

Are you sure?

(Cough) Yes. Landon.

~O~

Geez, Integra, you've been in there for a while. Everything all right?

(Vomiting)

Integra? Integra, open the door! Integra!

(Vomiting) One minute… (Coughing) What is it, Landon?

Integ…Integra, you're sick.

No, I'm—

You're burning up!

It's just hot in here, Landon.

No. You're _sick_, sis! You're sick! I'm taking you to the hospital, go get in the car.

Landon, no.

Get in the car. Now.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, guys, this was just a quick little thing I wrote over the course of three days or so. I decided to try out a new format, inspired by Crystalwren's "Nightwalker" (which I highly recommend. It was fantastic and it will blow your mind. It blew mine to Saturn), and also inspired by recent events in the news...which will come to light in further chapters._

_And on another note, Landon is my character. Take a breather, he's not Integra's biological brother. He's only adopted. Arthur took him in when he was eight._


	2. Quarantine

**2: Quarantine**

It's been a day. What do they think it is?

I don't know, Landon. I promise you, it's just a cold. (Coughing)

Your eyes are red, Integra. And you have a rash all the way up your arm. That's no cold.

The flu, then. And it's probably poison ivy I picked up on the last mission. You worry too much.

Poison ivy doesn't show up three days after contact, Integra. It shows up the next day. You don't worry enough.

(Silence)

I want to hug you.

I want you to hug me.

You're in quarantine. This glass is as close to you as I can get. It's killing me.

It's not forever, Landon.

I know, but…this thing…Integra…

No, don't you dare. I don't have…

You don't know that.

I can't…

They're testing you for it now.

(Silence)

When will I find out if…

Tomorrow morning. Tegra, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…I don't know…

Don't blame yourself. How did I get this? I never left England. I never left the country.

But the vampires, Integra. They have.

(Silence)

I'd better be negative, Landon… I'd better be.

(Coughing)


	3. Day 1

**3: Day 1**

Good morning, Sir Hellsing. My name is Doctor Creed. How are you?

(Coughing, heavy breathing) I'm fine, Doctor. I'm fine. I assume you're here because me test came back. What was the result?

I'm sorry, Sir Hellsing, but you came back positive.

(Silence)

What the hell do you mean I came back positive?

You have Ebola.

Oh, no…oh, god, no…no…What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to Hellsing?

I don't know.

(Silence, coughing)

I can't have it. I can't. I have an organization to run. I can't…

I'm so sorry, Sir Hellsing. I'm very sorry.

~O~

The doctor said you were positive.

So he told you.

Yeah.

What's the survival rate?

(Silence)

Landon.

Ten to twenty-five. I'm sorry, sis.

(Silence)

Landon, if I don't make it…

Integra, stop it.

I want you to lead Hellsing. You're the last of us, Landon, adopted or not. You need to stop telling everyone your last name is Brooks and start telling them you're a Hellsing. I know why you do it, Landon, but—

Integra, stop! You're not going to die.

You don't (heavy coughing) know that. Will you forgive me, Landon?

(Silence, coughing)

There's nothing to forgive. You couldn't have known. I love you, Integra.

I love you, too, Landon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Am I kicked out of the fandom for this?_

_Also, Landon tells everyone his last name is Brooks (which it is, that's his original surname) because he knows what people think of Integra (let's face it, she doesn't exactly have a warm and fuzzy personality), and he's afraid of what people with think of him based on that. That, and there are very few people who know the name "Hellsing."_


	4. Day 3

**4: Day 3**

How are you feeling this morning, Sir Hellsing?

No worse, Doctor. (Heavy coughing) Although my cough certainly hasn't gotten any better.

That's good. Do you have any joint pain?

Nothing out of the ordinary as far as I can tell.

Good, good. And your stomach pains? The nurses told me you were complaining about them last night.

Yes, I had a bout of vomiting last night as well. I'm doing better. They're not gone, just dulled.

That's good to know. I'll make sure we keep a close eye on that. (Sigh) How is your brother faring?

(Silence)

He's scared. Is he here? I want to see him.

Yes, he's here. He's been in the waiting room for three days. No one can seem to get him to leave.

I want to see him.

I'll let him know.

Thank you, Doctor.

~O~

Landon? Your sister is asking for you.

How is she, Doc? Is she all right? Is she going to be okay?

She's doing just fine, son. It's still early on, but I'm sure she's going to make it. She hasn't gotten any worse.

Okay. Okay. Can I see her now?

Yes, of course, right this way.

~O~

Hey, sis. How are you?

I'm doing all right, Lanny.

Doc said you're doing fine.

I suppose I am.

They called me last night. You had a fever. Among other things.

I still do.

Did it go down?

No, but it hasn't gone up, either.

(Sigh) Well, that's good, I guess.

(Silence)

You need to go home, Landon.

Integra, no—

You've been here for three days.

I went home last night! Walter had to drag me out.

Good. Let him know he has my permission do it again.

Integra…

You need to sleep, Landon.

So do you.

(Silence)

I don't want to fight with you, Teggy.

I know, Landon. I know. We both need to sleep. Go home and get some rest. I'm not going anywhere.

Okay…I love you.

I love you, too.


	5. Day 5

**5: Day 5**

I haven't started bleeding yet, have I, Doctor?

No, not from what I can see, Sir Hellsing. Have you found any unusual bruises anywhere?

No, I can't say that I have.

And you're still vomiting?

Yes, but I haven't seen any blood.

That's good.

Doctor, can you do something for me?

Yes.

Please hand me a bed pan before I vomit all over the bed.

Yes, here you go!

(Vomiting)

You're doing fine, Integra. Just fine.

Doctor, there's—(Vomiting)

Yes, I can see that. All right, I'll let the nurses know. We knew it would come soon. Don't worry, you'll be all right.

(Heavy breathing) Where's my brother? Where is he? I need to see him. Where's Landon?

The waiting room. I'll get him.

Wait!

Sir Hellsing?

I'm not finished.

(Vomiting)

~O~

Walter, I don't think I've seen this much activity since Integra's been here. What's going on? The nurses look panicked.

They must be overwhelmed…

(Silence)

Do you think it's Integra?

(Silence)

Walter?

I'm afraid to say, Landon.

But it wouldn't surprise you would it?

No.

(Silence)

Oh, Doctor Creed! How's my sister? Is she okay?

She's started bleeding, Landon. The first signs of it showed up in her vomit this morning. She's been on an IV anyway, but I'm having the nurses start her on oral rehydration. If we can keep fluids in her system, she'll have a better chance.

(Silence)

I know that's a lot to take in, son—

Is my sister dying?

No. No, not at all. But she's very sick.

I want to see her.

(Sigh) I thought you might. She was asking for you. Go and see her, Landon. That might make both of you feel better.

~O~

The doc said you're bleeding.

I just started…

They're making you drink.

Yes.

(Silence)

Don't leave me, Integra. You're the only family I have left. I need you.

I know, Landon. I won't go if I can help it….

(Silence)

Integra, I've given Alucard the order.

What order?

If you're ever too far gone for help…I told him he could change you.

(Silence)

That wasn't… (Sigh) Thank you, Landon.

I know you'd do the same for me, sis. Just…promise me you won't let this win?

I promise.


	6. Day 7

**6: Day 7**

It's progressed, Sir Hellsing, but you seem to be doing quite well.

I'm still bleeding, Doctor.

Yes, I know. That's why we still have you on fluids. Does anything else bother you?

(Silence)

Please, Sir Hellsing, this is important for us to know to help you recover.

(Sigh) My joints ache. My muscles still hurt. I don't think my fever's gone down any; I can't tell. I still vomit every so often. What's happening inside me, Doctor?

You have decreased liver and kidney function, internal bleeding.

You've started me on clotting factors, then?

Yes. We want to get that under control as soon as possible.

Of course.

(Silence)

Doctor, how long will it take for the virus to run its course?

That…I'm afraid I can't tell you, Sir Hellsing.

What about recovery?

Within seven to fourteen days after the start of symptoms.

How does this apply to me?

You've been sick for a little more than a week, as I understand. I don't mean to put anything in your mind, but if death is to occur, it is usually within six to sixteen days from the start of symptoms.

I see. And where am I?

Not out of the woods yet, I'm afraid. I'm having the nurses monitor you closely at night while I'm not here. We're keeping a close watch on that six to sixteen day time frame.

Thank you, Doctor. And Landon?

(Sigh) We've told him to stay away from the hospital for a few days. I know how much he means to you, Integra, but you need your rest and so does he.

(Silence)

It's more than that, isn't it?

Integra?

You don't want him here to see me die, is that it?

I never said you were going to die.

You don't want him here to see me suffer and wither away while this virus eats me alive.

That sounds incredibly cruel, Sir Hellsing, I know it does. But in simplest terms, yes. He loves you, I can see that. He shouldn't have to see his sister suffer.

(Silence)

Integra?

I don't want him to see me like this….

(Sigh) I know. I promise you, when the worst is over, I'll bring him straight to you.

Will you bring him to me if I ask for him?

If the situation is extreme, yes, I won't hesitate to call him.

Thank you, Doctor.


	7. Day 10

**7: Day 10**

You seem better this morning, Sir Hellsing.

Yes, for once I wasn't vomiting all night.

I'm glad to hear that. If you wouldn't mind, Sir, I'd like to take your blood again. You've been doing remarkably well, and I'd like to see that you're fighting off this disease.

As would I, Doctor. Has there been any word from my brother?

No, nothing yet. As far as I know, he's still at home. I did call him when I arrived, though, and told him he could come see you later today. It's been three days, and you're doing well. I figured it might be good for both of you.

I'm sure he'll be glad to come back. Oh! Please be careful. I'd like to keep what blood I still have inside my body.

My apologies, sir. There we go. I'll have this sent to the lab right away. You should get the results by tomorrow after noon, if not sooner.

The sooner the better, Doctor.

~O~

Are you getting any better, Integra?

I should hope so. They're still giving me clotting factors, and I'm still drinking this rubbish.

That rubbish is what's keeping you alive, sis.

I know, Landon, but I'm tiring of it. (Sigh) Did Doctor Creed tell you he's sent another test to the lab?

Yeah, he did tell me that. You'll find out some time tomorrow if you're fighting it off.

(Silence)

I hope you're getting better.

So do I.


	8. Test Results (Day 11)

**8: Test Results (Day 11)**

I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Sir Hellsing, I was hoping to get your results back sooner, but the lab technicians thought otherwise.

That's quite all right, Doctor. You have them, though, yes?

Oh, yes, I have them.

And?

There's good news, and there's bad news.

Give me the bad first. I've been through hell already.

The bad news is this: there are still traces of Ebola in your system. On the other hand, there's this: the traces are significantly lower now than they were when you were first tested. You're on your way to recovery, Sir Hellsing.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Figured this one would be a decent one to put up on Integra's birthday. Yeah, I gave her Ebola, but look, she's getting better!_

_Happy birthday, Teggy!_


	9. Day 13

**9: Day 13**

Doctor, when will Landon find out about my recovery? He still believes I'm on the brink.

(Sigh) I thought you might ask that. I didn't want to tell him until you were fully recovered.

But you'll tell him I'm doing well?

I haven't told him anything different since you arrived.

But it doesn't stop him from worrying.

No, I never thought it would. It's natural for him to worry about you. He doesn't completely understand what's going on, although honestly, no one really does.

I certainly don't. I told him he was to lead Hellsing when I was gone.

But I'm sure that's always been on your mind, hasn't it?

(Silence)

How much do you know about our organization?

Nothing, other than you lead it.

Then to answer your question, yes. I've thought about Landon's leadership more than he'll ever know. He's the only one I ever want sitting in my chair after I've gone. I've imagined it sometimes, Doctor.

Over the past two weeks?

Even before that. In my line of work, there's always the possibility I won't come home one day.

(Sigh) That must be hard on him.

Oh, yes, but it's hard on both of us. I worry how he'll cope, how he'll lead, how he'll deal with me not being there to help him. He'd have Walter, but…

Nothing lasts forever.

No. Nothing lasts forever.

(Silence)

But that can be a good thing, Sir Hellsing.

Is that so?

Your illness. It's clear that won't last forever.

Mm. Good riddance.


	10. Day 15

**10: Day 15**

Hey, sis, the doc says you're doing great!

Did he?

Well, not exactly like that, but you get the idea. What did the test results say?

They said I'm going to send this disease to the depths of hell sooner or later.

I'm still hoping sooner.

Aren't we all? How's Walter?

He's worried about you. I know, he hasn't been back here to see you. I think he's afraid of what he's going to find.

(Sigh) I don't blame him. You don't seem to be afraid.

I'm terrified every time I come back here. I don't know the first thing about Ebola, except what they're saying on TV. It scares me to think about what it might be like for the people who have it—like you. It's a hemorrhagic fever, and the conclusion everything has led me to is that it shuts all your organs down and basically turns your insides to soup and blood starts coming out of anywhere and everywhere and—

_Landon._

Hmm?

I can tell you first hand that nothing you've heard is true. I'm not bleeding from "anywhere and everywhere" and I can promise you that my insides are still intact. The only liquid that's inside me is whatever blood I have left and whatever fluids they've been giving me. I'm not a walking IV bag, and you can tell that to anyone who asks.

(Silence)

Okay…I'll remember that. You know, they talk about you sometimes.

Who?

The media, mostly. Well, not directly, because they don't know you're the one with Ebola. Doctor Creed hasn't told them it's you.

Good. What are they saying?

Less than what Doctor Creed's been telling me. I guess he hasn't released any information to anyone outside the hospital or the family. Basically everyone else is drawing their own conclusions. If you want me to be honest, they think you're dying.

I'd tell you to tell them otherwise, but I'd rather they not know it's me.

Yeah, I figured. I don't want them parked outside Hellsing for months on end while you're trying to get better. You don't need that.

I couldn't agree more.


	11. Day 19

**11: Day 19**

Doctor, I'm beginning to get frustrated. I've been here for almost three weeks now. When will I be cleared?

Soon enough, Sir Hellsing. I'm sorry we've kept you this long, but it's been for your own good.

Bloody hell it's for my own good!

If it makes you feel any better, the blood sample I sent in came back nearly cleared. You should be Ebola-free in another few days.

A week, more like!

I know you're anxious to get home, but we have to make sure you're not at risk of passing this on to anyone else. I know it sounds selfish, but this disease is extremely serious.

Oh, no, I understand that. But I'm tired, Doctor.

How have you been sleeping?

Quite well, but that isn't why I'm tired.

What are you tired of then?

This! I'm tired of being in this room! I'm tired of this rubbish you keep making me drink! I'm tired of this damned disease! I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired!

(Sigh) I understand, Sir Hellsing. It's frustrating being cooped up in here.

I want to see my brother.

He's still in the waiting room. I can get him for you if—

No, damn it! I don't want to see him through a sheet of glass! I want to see him in the same room. I…I want a hug from him and I can't have that.

I know, Integra. But it's just for a few more days, I promise.

I don't want to wait a few more days.

You don't have a choice.

(Silence)

I want to see my brother.

(Sigh) I'll go get him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sure in some way we can all relate to Integra._


	12. Day 23

**12: Day 23**

Are you still frustrated, Integra?

Yes.

Is there anything I can do to help you?

Not unless you can get rid of my Ebola.

(Sigh) I wish I could, sis.

(Silence)

Why hasn't Alucard come to see me?

Huh! You've been bleeding internally, why do you think?

Bastard.

Who? Me or him?

Both.

(Silence)

I hate to see you like this, Integra.

Then don't see me.

(Silence)

I'm sorry, Landon, I don't mean it.

I know. You're getting stir-crazy.

I want to go home.

Soon enough.

That's what they keep telling me.

(Silence)

Your bed's all ready for you when you come home. Walter and I washed the sheets and put them back on. And I told Alucard not to bother you when you get back.

And Seras?

She has a little something for you.

What is it?

Ah-ah-ah. You'll have to find out when you get home.

(Silence)

Bastard.


	13. Day 26

**13: Day 26**

That had better have been the last blood sample you'll draw from me, Doctor.

I can't promise anything, Sir Hellsing, but I can only hope that it will be.

I could swear I feel lightheaded after every draw.

I would expect that. You've lost enough blood as it is already.

And I'd like to keep what I have left. When will these results come back?

Tomorrow, as usual.

Of course. Well, I won't keep you then, Doctor. I'd like to find out if I'm clear as soon as possible.

As would I, Sir Hellsing. As would I.


	14. Day 27

**14: Day 27**

Good afternoon, Sir Hellsing.

And to you, too, Doctor. I'm surprised. You didn't come see me this morning.

Yes, well, I got hung up by the lab again.

My results are in then, yes?

Yes, they are.

And?

I suppose something along the lines of congratulations is in order. You're Ebola-free, Sir Hellsing.


	15. Discharge (Day 28)

**15: Discharge (Day 28)**

Why did you keep me an extra day, Doctor?

Just a precaution, Sir Hellsing.

Of course. Does Landon know I'm being discharged?

Not exactly. Mr. Dornez does, though.

What do you mean "not exactly?"

Landon's been here since last night. He fell asleep in the waiting room and he's been sleeping there ever since.

Why didn't you let me see him?

Well, I figured you would want to surprise him. He's been in the dark for so long, and he's been so worried.

You figured correctly, Doctor. Though I will admit, I've been hinting to him that I'm getting better.

Has he figured it out?

He's ready for me to come home soon, he just doesn't know when. What's that?

Mr. Dornez sent it over for you. He said you might feel a little more comfortable wearing your suit home.

Oh, dear Walter. Bless his soul.

I'll leave you to get dressed. Call me when you're ready.

Thank you, Doctor.

~O~

There's Landon.

Ha ha, still asleep in the waiting room. Yes, that's my brother….

(Silence)

Is something wrong, Sir Hellsing?

I almost can't remember what's its like to be out of that room. Are you sure I'm cleared?

Positive.

All right.

(Silence)

Landon. Landon, wake up. You've fallen asleep in the waiting room again. Landon.

Huh? Hnnnmm? What? Inte…Integra? What the…? Oh my—Integra, you're all better! Oh, Integra. Integra, Integra, Integra. I missed you so much….

I—oh!—missed you too, Lanny. Landon….Landon, oh, Landon…

(Silence)

Do you need a tissue?

No, I just need to hug you for a while.

(Silence)

Oh! Please be careful with me, Landon. You're hugging me too hard.

Hmm? Oh! Sorry!

No, don't be. I needed that.

Mmm, you just don't need your insides turned to soup.

(Sigh) Only if I know it was because of you.

Mmm….Are your insides okay?

Yes, Landon, my insides are fine.

Good! I love you.

I love you too.

Doctor Creed, is there anything I should know before I take her home?

I suppose that depends on what questions you have, son.

Can she eat anything and everything when she gets home? Can she get it again? What should I do if she starts coughing again? I don't know if I'll know if it's a cold or anything else…And can I share her bed with her? Or can I still catch it from her?

Whoa, slow down, son!

Sorry…

No, don't be. I'd take it easy on Sir Hellsing's stomach for a week or two. Nothing heavier than soup. She's built up immunity to it, so no, she can't get it again. If she starts coughing, just bring her back and we'll check her out.

Yes, you can share a bed. You'll be fine. You won't get catch it. Is that it?

(Silence)

For now, yes.

Well, if you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call me. Here's my card. You can call me any time, day or night.

Thanks, Doc.

You're welcome. Go on and take her home. I'm sure you're both anxious to be out of here. Just make sure she gets enough sleep, Landon.

I'll do that, Doctor. Is there anything else we should know before we go home?

No, that should be everything. If I think of anything else, I'll call you.

Okay. Thanks for taking care of my sister.

It was a pleasure, son. I just hope I won't have to take care of her again anytime soon.

I don't think either of us wants to be back here anytime soon, either.

I wouldn't think so. Have a good day, then, you two. And please, take care of yourselves. And each other.

We will, Doctor.

We always do.


End file.
